love_shackfandomcom-20200213-history
Luci
Lucien D.Kalameet While Luci is a very old demon he doesn't let his wisdom show nor his age he simply exists to enjoy his everlasting life in the mortal's realm visiting and trying out all of the delicacies it has to offer. A lazy demon with a sweet tooth who loves listening to music is what he is or what he lets others perceive him as not wanting to let others know how much of a threat he really is wanting to live a peaceful life for the most part that is which is why he found the Love Shack in his free time even going so far as to get a job as a cook there. Appearance Sometimes Luci gets confused for a Incubus which irritates him since he doesn't have the wings of one nor the 'aura' of one. Luci's hair which reaches down to his neck is a snow white color which he keeps flat and somewhat messy unless he puts it into a ponytail. Unlike most demons he has 4 horns 2 noticeable ones and 2 others which are small and protrude in front of the bigger ones, he has bronze skin with crimson red eyes, extremely sharp canines and nails. He also has a tattoo of a tribal flame on his back his tail following after that matches how sanguine he eyes are. Personality Mostly Luci keeps to himself unless he sees someone or something that catches his eye he is very inquisitive and outgoing at times he knows how much his time is worth even if he has nothing but time he will only use it for anything worthy of it which is why he is normally seen reading, cooking or enjoying music. However, even he gets plagued by boredom and while he tries to keep his more demonic and sadistic side away there are times when he has to let loose and be the embodiment of Chaos that he is being mischievous and evil to put it simply if someone where to catch him in this mood they wouldn't be safe and in the moment he would view them as his plaything maybe even keeping them when the mood fades for next time. His love of sweets makes him childlike at times having a sweet tooth came from him being on the mortal realm for so long and his nose had been bombarded with that smell and over the years it sort of developed and it had a negative effect on him which is now if he tastes something bitter it makes him faint. Luci also has a more emphatic side which only comes out rarely depending on certain emotions he feeds one Powers Luci's powers are fitting for the most part considering the status he had and being an ancient demon they are quite common in these beings except for one. That one being the complete control of his Hell Flame its a purplish and black flame which he doesn't use it seriously since it causing nothing but destruction in an instant. He is has Emotion Detection and can feed off emotions which is a double edged sword for him. Soul Manipulation which he only uses when he makes a demon deal with someone he knows he can't go around messing with the souls of mortals its to easy and no fun in his eyes. Next would be why he gets confused with and Incubus sometimes while some would say these are powers of seduction he sees the for manipulation: Ecstasy inducing kisses, Hypnotic eyes and words that can compel.